watchers_of_duilintinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Advisor Logan Nítido
Advisor in Tandeli, which is a similar position to a Lord of Duilintinn. His seat is in the city of Estalta, which is in Tierra Mélgica Appearance Dark skin and eyes with naturally black hair. He often wears half moon glasses, and when he dyes his hair it's a dark blue, which causes the illusion of maybe just the sun reflecting off it a certain way. He is tall (tallest of the group) and skinny. Skills He is strong in a variety of academic subjects, including mathematics, navigation, science, and philosophy Early Life Born near the desert as the only child of a pair of glass blowers. They always had big plans for their son and they made sure he learnt as much as he could from everyone in town. Once old enough, he was sent to the city to study whatever he wanted, which ended up being Surveying, a mix of Natural Sciences and Navigation. It was here he met Thomas, who was studying Natural Sciences, so some of their studies crossed over. In their research they found out about how much the natural land had changed, but it bothered Thomas more than it bothered Logan. Once they graduated, Logan ended up working with farmers to map their fields and work out who owned what based on the land, and it really wasn’t what he had hoped for. He was quickly done with dealing with people and just wanted to go back to studying, to learning; but that didn’t keep him pay rent or buy food. Revolution He heard about the war being announced and thought the whole thing was ridiculous. The people he was currently working for agreed and told him that some of the younger members of their village were talking about actively opposing. Logan considered it, but put it off for a while, not really wanting to get involved. Eventually he did. His help came from his knowledge of the natural world and how it could help or hinder them, his aptitude for mathematics. He was also the one who got Thomas involved. Ruling When it was all said and done, and he was named an Advisor, Logan was surprised, and apprehensive. He already didn’t like dealing with people, and now his friend wanted him to do it constantly? Although, the deal was sweetened by the fact that Logan was now in charge of his home region made it so that he could make improvements and let others study as much as they wanted. He excuses it by talking about the importance of a good and consistent education system (which Tandeli still doesn’t have, much to his chagrin), but deep down he’s a bit of a softy, and loves it when people learn something new. In March 1614 his monthly reminder of the Advisor meeting in Triti was delayed, and unbeknownst to him a Changeling known as Deceit had taken his place briefly in the meeting. Logan arrived not much later and briefly confronted Deceit before the Changeling disappeared. Personality Logan is not an easy person to get along with. He is cold and very logically driven. In the past emotions have confused and infuriated him, although now he has a better understanding of them. Although he appears cold, do not assume he doesn't care. He just doesn't show it very well. He has a surprising temper and a secret love of preserved fruit.